She's different
by Neon and Logan Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic's thinking that he saves a lot of people, but one day when he saves rosy pink hedgehog from metal sonic, he's wondering why she's different than the others. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Neon: A little SonAmy story about Sonic thinking that he saves a lot of people, but one day when he saves Amy from metal sonic, he's wondering why she's different than the others. I don't own Sonic and others. There is a part where Sonic might be sort of a stalker for a moment but it will get better soon. I hope you enjoy**

Here in a little opening Green Hill Zone we find our little eight year old blue hedgehog hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, looking up at the starry sky in a big oak tree, where he normally goes to think. Today he just saved a pink hedgehog from his arch rival's, Doctor Robotnik, robot he named Metal Sonic. But the thing he couldn't stop thinking about was that pink hedgehog he saved.

'I don't under stand why _she _won't leave my mind. Sure I've saved a lot of people, but why is _she_ different. I don't even know her name. Usually when I save a person I stay and give them my autograph while they thank me then take off, when I saved her and when _she _looked at me straight in the eye, I ran, faster than I ever have.' The blue speedster thought to himself. '_She_ makes me feel weird and jumping, and gives me butterflies in my stomach. I'm probably hungry, yeah that's it.' And with that thought, he ran to his best friend's, Tails 'Miles' Prower, workshop.

When he arrived he saw the little golden kitsune working on they're new plane they've been using for a few months. "Hey, little buddy." Sonic greeted.

"Hey, Sonic." Tails greeted back as he got out of the plane and sat down on a seat exhausted. "What's up, you look like you have something on your mind?" The five year old said. Sonic sighed.

"You know when we were stopping Robotnik from taking over little planet?" Sonic said. Tails nodded. "Well, he had a prisoner, right?" Tails nodded again. "Um, when I saved her, she looked at me in the eyes with her jade ones. And when I saw them, I froze, well not freeze because no less than a second she looked at me, I ran away_. She_ gave me awkward feelings in my stomach and makes me jumpy. But, I think I'm just hungry, I think."

Tails smiled at his big brother. "Sonic, you're not hungry you just like the girl you saved. Ew."Sonic blinked. "What's her name any way?" Tails asked.

Sonic sighed again. "I don't know. And _she_ is not EW! She is just so…pretty and cute. Dah, what's wrong with me!" The blue furry yelled to the sky, grabbing his quills and pulling them.

"You're in love! EW that's so gross! How can you stand even thinking about girls?! They have cooties; they can give you a disease! EW, ew, ew, ew, ew!" The golden fox exclaimed.

Sonic sighed. "I'm going to bed. Night, Tails" The blue male waved.

"Good night Sonic." Tails said back.

Sonic went up to the roof of the workshop and laid down with both of his arms behind his head and with one of his legs slung over the other. "I will find _that girl_. _She _is different from the others. I'm going to find _her_." And with that, the blue hero fell asleep in the night under the moon.

**_The next morning_**

Early in the morning, Sonic awoke and stretched out his limps from being still for so long. He got up and ran through Green Hill zone looking for _her. _

By a large lake was a little pink hedgehog playing with baby fish, _her_ shoes were off so she could stand in the water. One baby fish jumped from the water and splashed some water on the female furry.

"Hey, you got me wet silly fish!" The rosette yelled. The fish jumped out of the water again, but this time the fish gave the hedgehog a kiss on the nose.

"Aw, that's so sweet. Thank you, baby fish." _She _giggled.

Behind a palm tree around the lake was Sonic, quietly watching the pink hedgehog playing with the fish. '_She_'s so adorable. What am I saying?! I need to get a grip. He looked at _her_. _She_ was wearing a green t- shirt, a frilly orange Toto, an orange headband, _her_ shoes were purple with orange laces, three bangs hanging in front of her face, and shimmering jade green eyes.

'Nice.' He thought and chuckled.

"Hello?"

Sonic nearly tripped when he heard her voice so suddenly. He looked behind the tree to see that she was looking around the area. She shrugged and went back to playing. Sonic breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hi there!"

Sonic fell to the ground with a _thud_, face first. He looked up from the ground to become face to face to the girl he was watching. She held out her hand for him to take, he accepted and stood up.

"Hi, I'm Amy Rose, I'm seven years old, and I love having my piko piko hammer, what's your name?" The pink hedgehog, Amy, said as she stretched out her hand.

Sonic gulped and smiled. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm eight years old, and I love saving the world, running, and chili dogs." He calmly stated as he shook Amy's hand.

"Hey aren't you the guy that saved me yesterday?" Amy asked while cocking an eyebrow and tilting her head to the side that made her look like a puppy.

Sonic nodded. "Yep, that's my job! Um hey, what's a piko piko hammer?"

The rosy furry flicked her wrist and a giant yellow red and pink hammer, it was the size of three heads put together. Sonic fell down on the ground in shock and surprise.

"T-that th-thing is huge! How do you even hold that up?!" Amy winced.

"Please don't think of me as a freak!"

"That is Awesome! It would be perfect as a weapon!"

Amy looked up surprised at him. "R-really? My mom and dad said to never use it to hurt people."

"Oh don't worry, it's only to use for a bad guy. Not for the innocent!" Sonic assured her.

Amy nodded and made her hammer go away. "Where do you even put that thing?!"

Amy giggled. "Ask me again in the future. Come on let's go play with the fish!" She ran back to the lake with the adorable fish. Sonic followed in pursuit. He took off his red shoes and they sat on the edge, putting their feet in the water.

"So tell me about your parents. Are they cool."

Amy's smile faded quickly and turned to his gaze. "They died three years ago."

Sonic's smile faded as well and immediately regretted what he asked. "I'm really sorry Amy. If it helps, I don't really have any parents either."

Amy looked at him. "Really?"  
He nodded. "I only remember my mom, but she moved away with my twin brother and sister. Her name was Aleena and my twins' names were Manic and Sonia."

"They sound like a good family." Sonic nodded.

"So if you were an orphan, how did you…"

"I was in an orphanage. All the kids there picked on me and made fun of me and called me a freak because I had my hammer. So I ran away, then I got captured then here I am now."

Sonic pulled her into an embrace. "Hey you can come and live with my friend Tails and I! He's an orphan too. We could all be best friends."

"You're amazing Sonic." 'He's cute. I think I like him. I wonder if he feels the same for me.'

"C'mon let's go Rosy."Amy blushed bright red when he picked her up bridal style.

"Let's go meet Tails!" And then they were off, leaving a pink and blue steak behind them.

**Neon: Hey you guys, ask me if I should add a chapter or whatever. Give me your opinion! Anyway, Read & Review!**

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Neon: Hey there peoples. I'd like to thank Hazel the Rabbit and cheekychipmonkey for being my first two reviewers to ask for a sequel! Yo asked for more, I'll give you more!**

**Knuckles:That sounded so wrong...**

**Neon & Sonic: Shut up Knuckles!(blush)**

**Knuckles: Sonic, how is you from another dimension here?**

**Neon: Shut up Knuckle head! Gee..do the disclaimer**

**Knuckles: N eon and ...whatever doesn't own us and sonic characters. Hey isn't this like...breaking the fourth wall? **

**Neon: SHUT UP!**

She's different

Living with us

The blue and pink hedgehogs arrived at the small workshop in the Mystic Ruins. Sonic let Amy down and knocked on the door. He opened it and walked in.

"TAILS I HAVE SOMEONE FOR YOU TO MEET!"

"Dahhhhh!" A yell cried out in the next room. "Sonic, you don't do that! Gosh!"

The blue hedgehog started walking in the room but stopped when he saw Amy looking at her feet in a shy way.

"Hey come on Amy, you can come in. Don't be shy." Amy walked two steps in slowly.

'Aw, she's so shy.' Sonic walked up to her and grabbed her hand. "Come on, Tails is really nice. He won't do anything you wouldn't want him to." Amy nodded and started walking, but behind him. They went into the room where Tails was working on a little gadget.

"Sonic! If you scared me even more at that moment then we would've been blown sky high right now!" The golden fox scolded.

Sonic waved his hand downwards. "Tails ain't nobody got time for that! Anyway, I have someone for you to meet." Amy appeared beside of him, waving slowly.

"So, this is the girl you were talking about?" Tails asked. Sonic blushed an put his index finger to his lips.

"Shhhhh!" Luckily Amy didn't hear what Tails said.

"Her name is Amy Rose. Amy this is Tails."

"Hello Tails." Tails smiled and waved back.

"Hey!" He greeted.

"She also has this awesome hammer she carries around, it's big!" Sonic exclaimed.

Amy flicked her wrist and out came her piko piko hammer.

"Wow that thing isn't big, it's HUGE! What are you, a freak?!" Tails screamed.

'What are you a freak, what are you a freak, a freak…freak…freak….' The words replayed in Amy's head over and over again. All the other kids at the orphanage always said that, they said it exactly like that. That's why she ran away.

Tears welled up in the rosettes eyes as she made her hammer go away. She then ran outside of the workshop faster than you can say Mobius. Sonic turned to Tails with a face that said, 'Are you crazy?!'

"What." Tails asked.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! Why would you say that to her? Saying that to her about her hammer is like saying that to you about your two tails! Gosh! Amy!" Sonic ran outside to her while Tails stared at him in disbelief.

'Did Sonic just go off on me? Is this Amy chick coming between us? If she is, then I don't like her.' Sonic thought jealously.

"Amy! Amy! Are you okay?" Sonic yelled out. He heard sniffling in a near by blossom tree. He ran over to it and jumped into it. He saw the pink hedgie in a ball crying her eyes out. Sonic sat down in front of her. "You okay?"

Amy looked up and she hugged him in an instant and started sobbing. Sonic blushed wildly and _tried_ to hug back the right way."Hey hey hey, it's okay. Tails didn't mean it. He just gets mad at some things that frustrate and confuse him. He's a great guy, don't let that one out burst get to you." Amy nodded.

"Come on let's go back inside and fix lunch, I'm starving." Amy laughed and let him go.

"Okay." The two jumped down off the tree and went back inside.

Suddenly out of the blue, a red flash went straight to them. Sonic dodged it with Amy. Then the red blur punched Amy in the cheek in a blink of an eye. She feel to the ground and started crying as blood ran down her cheek.

"Had enough yet you little brat? Yeah cry like a girl you are! Ha, how does it feel Sonic?!"

"Knuckles I'm right here!" Sonic yelled at the echidna.

Knuckles turned his head and looked at Sonic. "But if you're there then who did I…"

"Hit?! You Amy!" Sonic pointed at the little girl on the ground. Knuckles looked at her.

"Sorry, it's just that you two have similar haircuts." Knuckles apologized.

Sonic went over to her and checked her right left cheek. "Ow…"

"Sorry. Dang Knuckles, were you trying to break my face?!"

Knuckles shrugged. "I had to get you back from eating my last chilli dog."

Sonic growled and took Amy inside. "Don't worry, I'll bandage you up." Sonic took a Band-Aid and placed it on her injury. Amy nodded with a smile.

"Thank you."

Sonic smiled back. "Your welcome."

Sonic turned to Knuckles who was sitting on the couch. Sonic glared.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Anyway this is Knuckles. He's a hot head."

"I AM NOT A HOT HEAD!"

"Yeah you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes! HA ha! Wait, why you little!"

Amy just watched the two argue back and forth while she giggled. 'It'll take some time to get used to this…' She thought.

Neon: Done! Alright I'll be back! I'm going swimming for a while so…

**Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Neon: Chapter 3 ! Ah yeeaah! Let's do this thing! Let's have Tails do the disclaimer this time!**

**Tails: Ummm…sure, okay I guess. Neon and Logan Hedgehog does not own Sonic characters.**

**Neon: Read and Review!**

* * *

She's Different

An awkward side of Knuckles

Amy sat down on the couch while day dreaming about Sonic, while Knuckles sat next to her while watching TV.

_'He's very cute and handsome. He is really active and nice and this is only the second day I've known him! I can't wait for the future! I think I'm falling in love…I wonder if he feels the same? If he does then he'll ask me out, then we'll have our first date, th-then our..our f-first…kiss…'_

She squealed loudly, making Knuckles fall off the couch on to the floor with a soft _thump._ He turned to Amy with a raised eye brow.

"Why the heck did you just squeal?" He asked.

A deep blush exploded onto Amy's face. "N-nothing, I wasn't thinking of Sonic or anything!"

Knuckles started snickering and sat back up. "You like Sonic," He stated.

"No I do not! Boys are gross!" Amy defended. '_All the boys except for sonic_…' she thought.

"Sonic and Amy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, second comes marriage, then comes Sonic with five million baby carriages!" Knuckles sung while dancing around the living room.

"Stop it! I do not like him!"The pinkie yelled at him.

"Whatever you say Amy, but it's still the truth." He got up and left the room.

Amy sighed and lay down on the couch. Knuckles smirked and got up. But before he could start moving, a small hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

"Wait, you aren't going to tell anyone are you?!" Amy asked. Knuckles shook his head.

"Why Amy, I would never do such thing. I know I punched you but that doesn't mean you can't trust me, I won't tell anyone. Now relax." He walked off before she could reply. She frowned and sighed.

* * *

Knuckles walked down the hall to the last door and walked in, without knocking. "Knock knock." Knuckles sang. He walked further in, finding the blue blur listening to his MP3 on his bed with green, red, and blue headphones around his neck.

"What is it Knuckle head? You wanna have your revenge on me now since you punched the wrong hedgehog earlier?" Sonic asked.

"No, but I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, I need to tell you something." The echidna said as he sat on the corner of Sonic's bed.

"What is it?"

Knuckles came closer to him. "I… think… "

Sonic groaned rolled his eyes. "C'mon already."

"…that…"

"I'm wwwwaaaaaaaaaiiiiittttiiiiiiiiiinnnngggggggg! Why are you taking so long?"

"For dramatic affect, plus I like torturing you, anyway, I…"

"Oh would you just say it already?!" Sonic snapped with his right eye twitching. Knuckles and finally spoke.

"Amy likes you."

Sonic was confused. "Well yeah she likes me, I mean I did save her life and gave her a place to stay."

Knuckles shook his head. "No she has a crush on you!"

Sonic sat up in panic in his eyes. "What, why would she want to crush me?! I didn't do anything, and have you seen the size of her hammer?!"

Knuckles groaned and pulled his dread like quills. "No you idiot, you're so clueless!" He saw he tilted his head in a confused manner groaned. "I meant she is in love with you."

Sonic's eyes turned to plate size. "How do you know that?"

"I caught her day dreaming of you and then she suddenly squealed, and I asked her why and she was all like 'N-nothing, I wasn't thinking of Sonic or anything!' and so comes the idea that she has a crush on you, plus her face was as red as me! So that's how I know!" The red echidna gossiped.

Sonic paused his MP3 and thought about the idea. _Amy's in love with me? That's really sweet but I don't really like any girls like that, or….do I? This is so confusing. My brain hurts…_

Knuckles smiled and lifted up one of his eyebrows "Sooo…?"

"Sooo…?" Sonic mimicked him.

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Do you love her back?"

Sonic felt his throat go dry. "N-No, w-wh-why would you a-ask something lie that?"

Knuckles gasped and smiled. "Did I just hear Sonic THE Hedgehog stutter? Oh my!" Sonic scowled himself in his head. "You do love her! AWWW!"

Sonic groaned as he fell back on the bead and placed a pillow over his head. "You know Knuckles, I hate this side of you."

"Well it will only last until you two get together." Sonic sat up in his bed with a serious face on.

"No."

"Aw c'mon Sonic, you two are like soul mates!"

"NO!"

"Okay what is going on in here, and what's with all the screaming?" Tails asked as he walked in.

"Do you people even know how to knock?!" Sonic yelled irritated.

"Oh it's nothing Tails it's just that Sonic and Amy are soul mates and are in love and that soon they are going to get married and have kids and be in love even when they die and go to heaven and be together forever!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"We are not going to get married!"

"Ah so you **_DO_** admit you love her!"

"What NO!"

Tails watched the argument go on and on with the two with a deep frown. Knuckles smirked and dropped the subject. "Whatever. Like I said to her, you say, it's still the truth."

Sonic groaned and sat up and walked out. "I'm gonna go fix a sandwich." When shut the door Knuckles faced Tails with a 'I have a plan' face. The kitsune sighed.  
"What's on your mind Knuckles?"

"Well Tails, since you asked. Do you wanna help me in a plan?"Tails couldn't even reply because Knuckles said something else.

"Alright so this is how the plan will go we're gonna-"  
Tails listened to Knuckles with a deep frown and narrowed eyebrows. Sonic and Amy…married and in love? Does that mean he cares more about her than me? She's taking him away from me! He'll forget about me, shun me, hate me, have kids with her and kick me out because the babies will be cuter than me and he'll never pay attention to me again! Well…I just have to do something about that….starting with a certain pink annoying brat….

* * *

**Neon: O.O….wow, what have I done…**

**Tails: Really! You made me-**

**Neon: A really jealous and attention wanting best friend?**

**Tails: Yeah! Why?!**

**Neon: *shrugs* Sorry?**

**Tails: *shakes head***

**Neon: Well I hope these four pages put out your fire! **

**Tails: Wouldn't paper just add in to the fire?**

**Neon: Oh so that's why this fire on my foot won't go out….HOLY CHEESE!**

**Tails: Oh wow…**

**Neon: *jumps on one foot while flails arms around* Hot hot put it out oh crap water fire extinguisher opposite of paper anything just put it out! AHHH!**

**Tails: *smirks* Only if you make me a better person in the story**

**Neon: *cries tears now* Okay okay anything please put it out it burns!**

**Tails: * puts out fire with a fire extinguisher* **

**Neon: Hah hah uh….It's 6:02 so I might be able to upload another chapter today since I have to get off at 11:00 …so**

**Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Neon: Oh my chaos…school starts soon, do you know what that means? I am going to see my crush again….crap. I can't take the butterflies! I can't take the heart throbbing sensations he gives me I can't!**

**Rouge: You'll be fine, now say the disclaimer!**

**Neon: Okay, I don't own sonic and others there! *sniff sniff* Geez, why does Sega have to rub it in our faces?! Huh! Why?! I mean we know it's not ours so stop it!**

**Rouge: Calm down hun, you still love them don't you?**

**Neon: *sniff* yeah..**

**Rouge: so that's all that matters**

**Neon: Yeah! And since when I grow up and be an artist, I'll probably get hired by them anyway!**

**Rouge: Yeah, So say it like you mean it!**

**Neon: I don't own sonic and the others, they belong to Sega! But that's okay cuz I'll join them soon anyway! (Ryhme! ^3^) You hear me Sega, I'm commin for you, you wanna know why?**

**CUZ THIS IS SPARTA!**

**Read & Review!**

* * *

She's Different

An eventful night

**Last time on Dragon ball Z! I mean…last chapter~**

"What's on your mind Knuckles?"

"Well Tails, since you asked. Do you wanna help me in a plan?"Tails couldn't even reply because Knuckles said something else.

"Alright so this is how the plan will go we're gonna-"  
Tails listened to Knuckles with a deep frown and narrowed eyebrows. Sonic and Amy…married and in love? Does that mean he cares more about her than me? She's taking him away from me! He'll forget about me, shun me, hate me, have kids with her and kick me out because the babies will be cuter than me and he'll never pay attention to me again! Well…I just have to do something about that….starting with a certain pink annoying brat….

**End~**

That night~

"Hey Sonic, Amy!" Knuckles waved as he walked into the room. "Why won't we do something fun tonight?" Sonic and Amy looked up and simultaneously said,

"What?"

Knuckles turned to Tails who was beside him and mouthed ' Aw, they're so cute!' The echidna turned back to the two hedgehogs, missing the eye roll from Tails.

"Let's go tonight outside, with sleeping bags, and marshmallows and a fire!"

Amy tilted her head to the side in confusion, "But, where?"

Knuckles smiled. "Well this is the Mystic Ruins, so um, the woods that's all around us!"

Amy's eyes lit up while Sonic cocked them an eyebrow. "A sleep out in the forest? That sounds-"

"Like so much fun! Oh, I can't wait, what about you Sonic, does it sound fun?" She said in joy.

Sonic turned his head to see bright happy jade orbs looking into his emerald ones. He gulped and nodded. "Y-yeah, sounds cool."

Sonic faced Knuckles, "So, do we go now or later?"

Knuckles smiled. "Now, so go get some sleeping bags and marshmallows!"

Everyone stood up and went to go get their things. Amy giggled and stood up. She grabbed Sonic's wrist, stopping him from walking. "Hm, what is it Amy?"

Her happy expression was suddenly replaced with shyness. "Uh, can you show me the place where the sleeping bags are?" Sonic mentally slapped himself for forgetting Amy didn't know where that stuff was. I mean she practically got there yesterday ago and already he forgot. He smiled and nodded.

He went down the hall and stopped at the door across from his bedroom door. He got out a dark blue and dark green sleeping bag. "Do you like green?" She nodded.

"Nope!" She happily took the dark blue sleeping bag and walked off. Sonic stood there. Seconds later Amy came back giggling and handing him the bag. "I'm just kidding, here. I love green!" She said as she took the green one this time.

Sonic smiled. "Alright, I'm gonna go and get the marshmallows."

"Oh, Sonic wait!" He turned back and saw Amy biting her lip. He had to admit, she was cute when she did that, but he shook that thought away and replied anyway.

"Yeah?"

"Umm…I need sleeping clothes." Again, he mentally slapped himself. She didn't even have clothes to sleep in tonight. How stupid is he?

"My…my suitcase was lost when I was kidnapped by that robot." Sonic thought about him rescuing Amy from Metal Sonic yesterday.

"Oh…uh sure." He went to his room and into his closet. He managed to find her a green T-shirt and black pajama pants. Amy smiled.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Tails was going to the hallway closet. He opened the door and got out a dark orange sleeping bag. He closed the door and was about to go back to his room when he heard Amy say,

"Hey um Sonic….are we friends?" The kitsune leaned on the wall beside the door and listened.

"Well sure Amy, why wouldn't we be?" Sonic said while closing the closet door.

"No…I mean like best friends.."

"Oh." He looked at her fully.

"Like you and Tails and Knuckles."

Sonic snorted then laughed. "Knuckles isn't my friend He's more like my enemy friend." She placed a finger to her chin in thought.

"Frinemies?"

"Uh huh, but yeah, we're best friends."

"Why?" She asked as she sat on his bed.

"What do you mean?" He sat down on the bed beside her.

"Why are we best friends?"

"Heh, because I care about you…"

"Y-you do…?" She asked while blushing. He blushed smiled too.

"Yeah…of course, I saved your life a few days ago didn't I?" She giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, you did."

"So that's why we're best friends. Just like me and Tails and Knuckles."

"I thought you and Knuckles were frinemies?"

"Oh now my secret's out!" Amy giggled.

"Sonic you're silly!"

"You'll pay for calling me that Rose!"

Sonic smirked, and in a flash he had her feet in his lap with her socks off. Amy was confused before realization hit her, and before she could do anything, she was already laughing her head off. Sonic continued tickling her feet then went faster, making tears well up in her eyes and her laughs, screams and squeals grow louder. Tails poked his head in to see what was happening. When he saw what was going on and his eyes widened and filled with anger and jealousy he hadn't even felt before.

Knuckles started walking into the hallway to get his dark red sleeping bag when he heard the giggles and screams. He stopped at Sonic's door to see the tickle fest. His eyes grew and he smiled as he tried to muffle his laughter at the scene, while Tails glared at the pink hedgehog.

Sonic finally let go of her feet, letting her catch her breath. Amy looked at him and pouted. "Sonic that was mean!"

Sonic held up his hands in defense. "Hey, I said I'd make you pay." She laughed and playfully punched his arm.

"You're still silly."

"Well, what can I do about that?"

Amy sighed. "Sadly, nothing."

They both laughed at her comment and fell off the bed. Knuckles suppressed his laughter as he looked at the two. He quickly grabbed his sleeping bag and picked up the marshmallows he dropped while he was watching and walked down the hall. Tails soon went back to his room to get his bed cap and other things he needed for the night, but he just went straight back to Sonic's door to watch the two. A few seconds later Tails heard Knuckles yell,

"C'mon guys, let's go!" He sighed in frustration and walked down the hall. Sonic heard the yell and came out of the bathroom holding his and Amy's needs they would need for the night. He quickly put in a grocery bag to carry.

He faced Amy and smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

"I'm not doing it Sonic."

"Well, I'm not doing it either."

"Just do it Sonic!"

"No nope not doing it!"

Everyone each made a spot. They all set up all their sleeping bags. Sonic, Amy, Tails, and then Knuckles. They had sticks for their marshmallows too. Everything was situated except for…

"Sonic just do the fire!" Knuckles yelled. Sonic shook his head.

…a freaking fire.

"No I'm not doing it."

"Let's just do the not it thing cause this is getting annoying!" Tails shouted. They all went silent. "1…." They looked at each other. "2…." They all got ready "….3!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it"

They all said simultaneously. Everyone looked at Amy as she stared with confusion. "Amy has to do it!" Tails yelled.

"Yep." Knuckles agreed.

Sonic sighed and looked at Amy. "Looks like you gotta make a fire Amy."

Amy sighed and went over to the pile of sticks. "I-I'll try."

She sat down on her knees as she grabbed two rocks. She started rubbing them together over the pile of sticks, and she went faster and faster when all you could see was a blur. Suddenly there was a spark and a small fire began glowing. She smiled and went faster. The fire was as big as an average fire now as a lot of sparks flew from the rock. Unfortunately, a spark fell to one of her arms.

"Ow!" She yelped as she dropped the rocks and fell back on the ground in shock.

"Yeah fire!" Tails and Knuckles shouted as they got up and high fived.

Tears welled up in Amy's eyes and threatened to fall. She gritted her teeth. Sonic crawled over to her and saw her holding her arm. "Amy, you okay."

She turned to face Sonic and gave him a weakly smile. "I got a little burned, but I'm fine." Sonic took her hand away from her arm and saw a huge burn mark on her arm.

"Amy that's not a little burn, that's a big burn." He touched it and she winced.

"Ow!"

"Sorry…" He spotted a small plant like bush and walked over to it. He took off a leaf and came back. Amy gasped.

"Sonic you hurt the bush!" Sonic chuckled lightly and wrapped the leaf around her arm and tied it.

"Ames it's okay, it will grow back." Amy got taken a back for a minute.

"Who's Ames?" She asked.

Sonic blushed when he realized what he said. "Oh uh, a pet name I made."

Amy smiled sweetly. "Okay Sonikku!"

Sonic smiled.

Knuckles clapped his hands. "Let's cook some marshmallows!"

* * *

"Okay Tails, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

I dare you to eat an all the way burned marshmallow!" Knuckles yelled.

Tails cringed but did the dare anyway. He stuck the marshmallow in the fire all the way. After a few minutes, the marshmallow was as black as the sky. Tails slowly opened his mouth and put it in. He swallowed and started coughing and spitting it up. Everyone started laughing and falling on the ground.

"Hahaha, very funny…Knuckles, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He said.

"I dare you and Sonic to have a 'Sexily eating your marshmallow' contest."

Knuckles glared at Tails. Knuckles picked up his marshmallow, stuck his tongue out, put it on, and chewed until he swallowed it all. Sonic shrugged and picked up a marshmallow slowly. He put it up o his face near his mouth. He stuck out his tongue.

"Copycat!" Knuckles shouted. Sonic put his tongue at the bottom of it, then slowly trailed it up, coating it in saliva.

"uhh.." Knuckles blinked. Sonic slowly wrapped his tongue around marshmallow, then he started sucking on it. He groaned moaned a few times before swallowing it whole, making a 'gulp' sound.

Sonic looked around at his friends. Tails was holding back a laugh, Knuckles was staring at him with his eyes wide with disbelief, and Amy was blushing a dark crimson red.

"What?"

"…okay…Sonic you go now…" Knuckles said slowly.

Sonic shook his head. "I'll past, Amy you go."

"Oh okay, umm….Knuckles, truth or dare?"

Knuckles gulped. "Truth."

"Umm….do you have a crush on anyone, and if so, who?"

Knuckles blushed. "Oh it's um…Tails!"

"What?!" Tails exclaimed.

"Really?" Sonic asked as he smirked. "Alright then, if you do, then kiss his cheek."

"You can't even dare me!"

"On my next turn I can.."

Knuckles looked down and sighed. "Okay okay it's not Tails, it's…Rouge."

"Rouge?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, she's that white bat we saw her with Eggman one time."

Sonic snickered. "Alright fine."

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go change into my bed clothes."

"Okay." They all said simultaneously. She got the grocery back Sonic had and went in the forest with a flash light. Knuckles faced Sonic and smirked.

"Sonic my boy, truth or dare?" He asked with an creepy english accent and bounced his head left to right.

"Dare." Sonic shrugged.

Knuckles' smirked intensified. "I dare you to go watch Amy get dressed."

Sonic blushed. "No way!"

"You have to do it."

"But I-"

"Now." He pointed to the forest.

Sonic sighed and followed after Amy. He walked further and further until he saw a soft glow from the trees. He walked towards it and saw where it was. It was Amy…half naked. Sonic fell in shock. He slowly got up to see her removing her skirt and shirt. He couldn't stop from staring at her. She was still younger than him, but she had a figure. A little one, but you can see it. He would at least thought she was still in a training bra, but, he was proved wrong. They were small, but they were developing more than girls her age, he noticed that. He saw her form from her small toes up to her cute little ears. He ran back to the campsite.

Knuckles and Tails saw Sonic and burst out laughing in an instant. "Soo…how'd it go?" Knuckles asked.

"Gah she wa- I saw- her- they were- ah!" He blushed even harder and felt something steaming from his nose. Knuckles and Tails laughed even more.

"Dude you have a nose bleed! You totally dig her!"

Sonic growled and a few seconds later he saw Amy coming from the forest. She dropped all her stuff and rushed to Sonic. "Sonic, your nose is bleeding! What happened?"

Knuckles and Tails laughed harder and harder. He shook his head, "Nothing, I just fell."

She took off her gloves and wiped his nose with it. "A-amy this isn't-"

"No, this is necessary Sonic. You're not the only one who cares about people 'kay."Sonic couldn't help but notice how cute she looked in his T-shirt ,that was way too big for her, and pajama pants.

Sonic nodded. A few minutes everyone was playing again. "Alright Amy, you can go since we did one without ya."

Amy nodded. "Tails, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat one of your whiskers!"

Tails pulled out one of his whiskers and yelped. "Ow!" He slowly put it in his mouth and swallowed it.

"Alright, Tails you go." Knuckles said.

Tails nodded and remembered what Amy asked Sonic while they were getting ready. He smirked and turned to Sonic. _You're not about to steal my best friend pinkie…_

"Hey Sonic, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Do you return your feelings of love towards Amy?"

Amy gasped and turned to Knuckles. "You said you weren't going to tell anyone!"

"And I didn't, cause I don't know a person named anyone."

Amy growled. "Well Sonic, do you?"

Sonic gulped and slowly replied. "…No…"

Amy got up and sprinted towards her sleeping bag and curled up in it in a flash. Sonic sent a glare to Tails. "Tails…" He growled. "I dare you to never ever hurt her feelings anymore, even when we are teens, even when we are adults, even when we are old. You will not hurt her feeling, anymore." He stood up and walked towards Amy.

He sat on the opposite end of her and sighed, "Ames."

"Go away."

"Ames."

"No."

"Please." He didn't get a response that time. He sighed. "Ames, know you're hurt but, we just met. Give it time. I've never liked anyone before, so this is new to me. I may not like you like that, but…we can start out as best friends."

He saw the pink hedgie look out of her sleeping bag at him. He smiled caringly. She returned a shy one and nodded. "Okay."

He smiled bigger. "You know, if we're gonna be best friends, we need to know a lot of each other."

She nodded. "Okay, what's your favorite color?"

"Umm…." He placed a finger to his chin. "…red. What's yours?"

She giggled. "You already know silly, but it's green."

"Oh, right." He chuckled and she laughed. "Uh…what's your favorite food?"

"Hm…..spagetti and garlic bread! Yours?"

"Chilli dog's."

"Oh okay. Uh..what's your favorite sport?"

"Track. Yours?"

"Volleyball."

"That's cool. You gotta teach me some time. Alright, what your favorite singer or band?"

"Avril Lavigne. Yours?"

"Crush 40."

"Cool. Uh, what's your fear?"

"Water."

"Water?"

"Yeah, um I can't swim."

"Oh, I'll teach you some day. Mine is the dark."

"The dark?"

"Mhm, I feel like I'm being watched by someone or someone's gonna kidnap me or kill me or- or- or-!" She stuttered as she whimpered.

"Shh, hey. As long as I'm here, I won't let anyone take you away from me…"

"Promise?" She whispered, as if she was afraid to say it. He nodded.

"Promise." She smiled and hugged him.

Sonic hugged back. A few minutes they broke. "Alright, let's go to bed."

She nodded and fell flat on her back as she used her arm as a pillow. Sonic did the same and faced her. "Hey Sonic, one more question."

"What is it?"

"What do you think the stars represent?"

Sonic smiled and looked up into the sky. "I think they represent hope. You see, when the whole universe and world is covered in blackness and everyone and loses faith over something, some people stand out, and they're hope shows it. It shines so brightly, you can see it from far far away, and they stay there until the universe and world turns back to normal. But even when that happens, they are still there, waiting to come out again…"

"Hey Sonic, which star am I?" Amy asked sleepily.

"You see Amy, you're special…..see look." He pointed to the brightest star out. "You're special and that's a special star, so that's you…."

Amy smiled. "Thank you Sonikku…"

"Your welcome Ames."

"Good night…" She reached over to Sonic and placed a light kiss on his cheek before she finally went to sleep. Sonic blushed lightly and smiled. He sighed and whispered,

"Good Night Ames…"

* * *

**Neon: O.O…Yay I got to update on the same day, yay! Oh...uh I think I went a _littl_e over board SonAmy with this one…**

**Tails: Ya think? And I'm still a-**

**Neon: A really jealous and attention wanting best friend?**

**Tails: Yeah what gives?!**

**Neon: *smiles* you'll see…man I'm tired. It's 10: 45! Wow, times flys by fast! Well until next time-**

**Tails: Wait what do you mean I'll see?!-**

**Neon: ;)**

**Peace!**


End file.
